The instant invention relates to a device for increasing the efficiency of operation of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, this invention relates to a device having a turbine-like blade structure for increasing flow of exhaust gases after exiting the exhaust ports of an internal combustion engine.
It is well known that a major contributing factor to the decreased efficiency of internal combustion engines is the pressure of the exhaust gases working against the pistons during the exhaust stroke in a four stroke engine, and during the exhaust phase of a two-stroke engine. It would therefore be desirable to reduce the pressure of the exhaust gases so that the pistons in either engine can operate under less restriction. This would then allow the engine to operate at increased speed with a given input of energy thus increasing the overall operational efficiency thereof.
One embodiment of the instant invention is an improvement over the device disclosed in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 907,195, filed Sept. 12, 1986, entitled "Line Cutter for Outboard, Inboard/Outboard, and Trolling Motors". Saidapplication is incorporated herein by reference. The line cutter of said device is comprised of a plurality of sharp rotating blades which rotate in closely spaced relation to a fixed sharp blade. The inclusion of said rotating blades sharply decreases the power output of the marine motor due to hydrodynamic drag and increased back pressure caused by the cutter apparatus. The instant invention, being a device to increase the efficiency of the operation of said motor, offsets the decrease in power output caused by hydrodynamic drag, an in fact increases the power output of said motor over and above the net of gain and loss.